


Venting time

by killme69420



Category: Vent - Fandom
Genre: Other, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killme69420/pseuds/killme69420
Summary: Me getting out my feelers
Relationships: Me/Depression
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Venting time

Today in science we were gluing some things with a hot glue gun and my fingers slipped. I burnt my fudging fingers. The nurse said they looked like THIRD DEGREE BURNS! HOW DO YOU GET THAT FROM A FREAKING GLUE GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways I asked the science teacher to go to the nurse. And they said and I quote "No. You weren't supost to be working with the hot glue gun. Wait until next hour." And now my moms pissed because she literally had to bandage my fingers up and said that if I would have went to the nurses earlier they could have prevented the blisters. AND GUESS WHO DECIDED TO BURN THEIR RIGHT DOMINATE HAND!! ME!!!! My mom wrote my PE teacher a note saying I shouldn't do much with my hands. Since if I did the blisters would pop early and I would likely get an infection and go threw excruciating pain. THANK YOU MR.OLSON!!!


End file.
